livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Eanos Setirav (jkason)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Inquisitor (favored) Archetypes: Heretic & Preacher Level: 5 Experience: 12,246 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Landadel Deity: Issolatha Background: 'Open Abilities STR: 13 +1 (3 pts) DEX: 17 +3 (5 pts) +2 racial, +1 lvl 4 CON: 10 +0 (0 pts) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 16 +3 (10 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (2 pts) Current Location Ties that Bind Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 35 = +0 CON) +3 FC (Inquisitor) AC: 17 = +3 DEX +4 Armor AC Touch: 13 = +3 DEX AC Flatfooted: 14 = +4 Armor INIT: +06 = DEX +3 WIS (Cunning Initiative) BAB: +03 = Inquisitor CMB: +04 = BAB +1 STR CMD: 17 = +3 BAB +1 STR +3 DEX Fortitude: +05 = Inquisitor +0 CON +1 Cloak Reflex: +05 = Inquisitor +3 DEX +1 Cloak Will: +08 = Inquisitor +3 WIS +1 Cloak Speed: 40' Base speed (Domain) Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics '+1 Comp. Longbow (Str +1)*: Attack: +07 = (03) + DEX (03) + Magic (01) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x3, range 110' Comp. Longbow (Str +1)*: Attack: +06 = (03) + DEX (03) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 20/x3, range 110' Cestus: Attack: +04 = (03) + STR (01) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger**: Attack: +04 = (03) + STR (01) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger (thrown)*: Attack: +06 = (03) + DEX (03) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, range 10' Spear: Attack: +04 = (03) + STR (01) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: x3 Spear (thrown)*: Attack: +06 = (03) + DEX (03) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: x3, range 20' * +1 to hit / damage within 30' (point blank shot), *'' Deadly Aim'' available (-1 attack, +2 damage) ** Draw as swift action (spring loaded wrist sheath) Racial Features • Favored Class: Inquisitor (+3 HP, +1 Spell known (Wrath), +1 Spell known (Deadeye's Lore)) • Racial Abilities: +2 ability of choice (Dex) • Skilled: +1 Skill Point / level • Normal Speed: Base speed of 30 feet. • Bonus Feat: At 1st level • Languages: Any language available as bonus Class Features Inquisitor (Heretic & Preacher Archetypes) • Weapon Proficiency: * All simple weapons * Hand crossbow, Longbow, Repeating Crossbow, Shortbow * Favored weapon of deity (shortbow) • Armor Proficiency: Light & Medium armor, non-tower shields • Judgement (Su): 2/day, invoke as a swift action Additional judgement: Escape (Heretic Archetype) • Stern Gaze (Ex): Add 1/2 Inquisitor level (min 1) as morale bonus to Intimidate & Sense Motive checks • Lore of Escape (Heretic archetype, replaces Monster Lore) (Ex): Add Wisdom bonus to Bluff and Stealth checks in addition to normal ability mod • Hide Tracks (Heretic archetype) (Ex): -5 penalty for anyone trying to find or follow Eanos' tracks • Cunning Initiative (Ex): Add Wis mod to initiative as well as Dex mod • Detect Alignment (Sp): Detect chaos/evil/good/law (choose one) at will • Track (Ex): + 1/2 Inquisitor level on Survival checks for tracking • Determination (Ex) (Preacher Archetype) (replaces solo tactics, bonus teamwork feat 3): Free action to do one of the following: Aggression: Reroll attack before results. Must take reroll. Defense: +4 insight to AC against attack that would hit; attack misses if it doesn't hit new AC. Warning: Opponent of line of sight ally must reroll a hit, taking second roll result. Usable 1/day, +1/day for each bonus teamwork feat given up (2/day @ 3rd) • Domain: Travel (Trade subdomain). Increased Base Speed: +10' base Silver Tongued Haggler (Su): +1/2 level (min 1) to Bluff, Diplomacy, or Sense Motive checks. 6 (3 +3 Wis) times / day Free action • Spells: Spontaneous Divine Caster. Known: Orisons: 6, 1st: 5, 2nd: 3 • Bane (Su): Swift action level (5) rounds / day • Discern Lies (Su): SLA, activate as immediate action Feats • Point Blank Shot (1st level): +1 to hit and damage ranged attacks at < 30' • Precise Shot (Bonus Human): No penalty for firing into melee • Deadly Aim (3rd level): -1 ranged attack for +2 ranged damage • Rapid Shot (5th level): 1 extra attack on full round @ -2 attack for all Traits • Suspicious (Faith): +1 Sense Motive checks • Armor Expert (Combat): Reduce ACP by 1 Skills Skill Points: 35 = x5 {+7 Base + 1 Race} (Inquisitor level 5) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff* 12 5 3 1 +3 Lore of Escape Climb 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Diplomacy* 09 5 3 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 -0 +0 Disguise 01 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 1 +0 Heal 03 0 0 3 +0 Intimidate 11 5 3 1 +2 Stern Gaze Knowledge (Arcana) 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Dungeon) 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 04 1 3 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 12 5 3 3 +1 Ioun Stone Perform ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Ride 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive* 15 5 3 3 +4 Suspicious, Stern Gaze, Ioun Stone Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft 04 1 3 0 +0 Stealth 15 5 3 3 -0 +4 Lore of Escape, Ioun Stone Survival 09 1 3 3 +2 Track Swim 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 1 +0 * Can be augmented with the Silver-Tongue Haggler ability (+1/2 level) Spells Known Orisons (at will, DC 13): Brand Create Water Detect Magic Disrupt Undead Guidance Light 1st level (5/day, DC 14): Deadeye's Lore (FC Bonus) Divine Favor Expeditious Retreat Lend Judgement Protection from Evil Shield of Faith Wrath (FC bonus) 2nd level (3/day, DC 15): Silence Weapon of Awe Bloodhound Equipment Equipment Cost Weight +1 Comp Longbow +1 Str 2,500 gp 03 lb Efficient Quiver 1,800 gp 02 lb** Arrow Compartment(60 items) Arrows (13) 01 gp 03 lb Blunt Arrows (20) 02 gp 03 lb '' Cold Iron Arrows (19)'' 02 gp 03 lb Javelin Compartment (18 items) Silver Blunt Arrows (16) 04 gp 03 lb Spear Compartment (6 items) Spear (3) 06 gp 18 lb Comp Lngbow +1 Str 200 gp 03 lb Silver Cestus 25 gp 01 lb Spring loaded wrist sheath 05 gp 01 lb Cold Iron Dagger 04 gp 01 lb Ioun Stones Cracked ruby trillion ''200 gp 00 lb ''Cracked dk blue rhomboid ''400 gp 00 lb MW Chain Shirt 250 gp 25 lb Cloak of Resistance +1 1,000 gp 01 lb Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Component pouch 05 gp 02 lb Belt pouch 01 gp 0.5 lb Holy symbol, silver 25 gp 01 lb CLW Wand (31 charges) 750 gp 00 lb MW Backpack 50 gp 04 lb Rations x2 01 gp 02 lb Flint and Steel 01 gp 00 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb ''Scroll See Invis (2) ''300 gp 00 lb ''CLW Wand (50 charges) 750 gp 00 lb Scrolls: Comprehend Languages x3 75 gp 00 lb Resist Energy '' 150 gp 00 lb ''Tongues '' 375 gp 00 lb ''Antitoxin x2 '' 100 gp 00 lb ''Arrows (20) 1 gp 03 lb Total Weight: 50.5 lb ** All items in quiver total 2 lb while in it. ' Light Medium Heavy ' Max Weight*: 0-58 59-116 117-175 * Str as +1 from MW Backpack Consumables Used Cold Iron Arrows: 1 Arrow used: 7 Silvered Blunt Arrows: 4 CLW Wand Charges: 19 (Will count gold value once the 20 of 20 used, or 50 of 50 charges) Finances PP: 00 Initial starting as replacement: 3,000 gp GP: 00 Roaming Dead earnings: 1,984.33 gp SP: 00 Precious Cargo earnings: 2,387.25 gp CP: 08 Ties That Bind earnings: In progress = Total Earnings: 7,371.58 gp Consumed expenditures: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: Current Inventory: -7,233 gp 0000 Coinage left: 138.58 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 20 Height: 6'1" ft Weight: 200 lbs Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Tan Background Eanos grew up in a remote temple of Issolatha, trained by country priests in a variety of disciplines, alongside a rather sizable host of other orphans. He was a star pupil, excelling in the arts of stealth and in rooting out the stealthy. He was hardly surprised when, as he neared the age when he would be sworn to the brotherhood, he expressed genuinely divine gifts, spontneously calling forth a magical shield during a sparring exercise. The brothers, on the other hand, were rather stunned, since they deliberately kept trainees from divine magical training until they were ordained and their loyalty assured. You see, this wasn't an ordinary temple of Issolatha at all, but rather one corrupted and co-opted by the Ears of the Whisperer. Before they could fully respond to this turn of events, however, Brother Setirav (Eanos’ trainer, mentor, and intended ‘handler’) escaped with the boy. It seems Eanos’ miracle had brought the aging assassin a change of heart. Unfortunately, the escape attempt brought him an arrow in the spleen. Before he died, Setirav revealed the temple’s secret purpose to the youth. He was not, however, able to tell the young man the extent of the corruption. Stunned, frightened, and confused, Eanos wandered out into the world suddenly unsure of everything around him. Emotionally scarred by his experiences, Eanos no longer trusts the church at all, taking it on himself to be a solitary representative of the Lady of Secrets. He does his best to root out lies and corruption, while simultaneously attempting to evade the notice of The Ears. Adventure Log Replacing third level retired character Saktouk Bekloric XP Received: 3300 Treasure Received: 3000 GP First Appearance: The Dunn Wright Inn Adventure: Roaming Dead Encounter Experience: 903 XP Time-Based Experience: 720 XP Total XP: 1623 Treasure split: 1984.33 GP Adventure: Precious Cargo Encounter Experience: 800 XP Time-Based Experience: 981 XP Total XP: 1781 Treasure split: cracked dark blue rhomboid ioun stone (400 gp), cracked pale ruby trillian ioun stone (200 gp), 1687.25 GP Wand use 'payment' from Maui: 100 gp Adventure: Ties that Bind Encounter Experience: Time-Based Experience: Total XP: Treasure: Scroll of See Invisibility (+ carrying Fulgrim's) (300 gp total) 250 gp 500 gp Party contributions CLW Wand purchase: 562.5 (ref, ref, ref) Level Ups Level 5: Class: Inquisitor (favored +1 spell known) BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +4 to +4 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +4 Feat (5th level): Rapid Shot Features: SLA Bane level(5) rounds/day SLA Discern Lies at will Spell Swap: Lose Expeditious Retreat, gain Lend Judgement +1 spell / day (1st and 2nd levels) +1 2nd level spell known: Bloodhound +1 1st level spell known (FC bonus): Deadeye's Lore HP: +6 (Max -2) Skill Pts: +7 = +6 (Class) +1 (Race) +28 (Old Total) = 35 (New Total) Ranks taken in: Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Know (arcana), Perception, Sense Motive, Stealth Level 4: Class: Inquisitor (favored +1 spell known) BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Ability increase (4th): Dexterity Features: Judgement 2/day +2 spell / day (2nd level) +2 2nd level spells known: Silence, Weapon of Awe +1 1st level spell known (FC bonus): Wrath HP: +6 (Max -2) Skill Pts: +0 = +6 (Class) +1 (Race) +21 (Old Total) = 28 (New Total) Ranks taken in: Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Know (planes), Perception, Sense Motive, Stealth NPCs Encountered Venza * Konys Svens: Member of White Cloaks * Phedilo Crea: Halfling academic concerned with planar-aligned stones * Endrerdne: (mention only) Wizard said to have created the planar-aligned stones (ref) * Captain Hwuzel: Gnome ship captain. Grateful after loss of dragons resulted in acquisition of rarer species (ref, ref) * "The Gnome": enigmatic gnome seer (ref) Tal Hallow Warden's Watch * Ferick Stonehelm: Dwarven proprietor of The Anvil (ref) * Gohred Stonehelm: Ferick's brother, raises horses in Warden's Watch (ref). Keeps meticulous records (ref) Burrowtown * Gudite Stonehelm: Feerick and Gohred's brother, Innkeeper in Burrowtown (ref) * Spectalavanishom: Fiery-haired female gnome innkeeper of The Eternal Lantern. (ref) * Bologlomelomia: Owner of The Eternal Lantern (mentioned but not met) (ref) Feywood * Galin Stonehelm: Another of the ubiquitous dwarven clan first encountered in Tal Hallow. Discovered at a shrine to the Other World of the fey. (ref) Approvals *Approval (Nov 10, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 3 *Approval (Nov 12, 2011) (IronWolf) level 3 *Approval (Apr 5, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 4 Category:Approved Characters Category:Ties that Bind Category:Awaiting Approval